idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
G.I. Joe 0 (2008)
|pages=24 |isbn= |series=''G.I. Joe'' G.I. Joe: Origins G.I. Joe: Cobra |preceded by= |followed by=''G.I. Joe 1'G.I. Joe 1'' ''G.I. Joe: Origins 1'G.I. Joe: Origins 1'' G.I. Joe: Cobra 1G.I. Joe: Cobra 1 }} G.I. Joe 0 is the first published G.I. Joe comic from IDW Publishing. It contained three stories; One Word which served as a lead in to G.I. Joe 1, In Or Out? which was a prequel to G.I. Joe: Origins 1, and Deep Cover which set up G.I. Joe: Cobra 1. Publisher's Summary G.I. Joe has a new base of operations! IDW Publishing is proud to present an all-new era for the legendary Joe team. This introductory issue re-introduces the G.I. JOE vs. COBRA conflict for today’s world! One Word Plot A G.I. Joe team consisting of Duke, Beach Head, Flint, and Torpedo undertake Operation Painted Horse, an infiltration of the cargo ship Benin Pearl. The Benin Pearl is docked in the Hayadarpasa Ltd Shipping Yard in Istanbul, and under the control of members of the Zogc Militia with the intent of transporting an illegal arms shipment to Tampa in the United States of America. The militia cut the doors off international shipping containers after they have been cleared for transport, then reload them with contraband before weld the doors back on. The Joes' mission is a non-lethal intervention. Utilizing XM-84 Stun Grenades, they subdued the terrorists with the intention of taking them prisoner and destroying the weapons shipment with thermite. However, the Joes failed to account for one of the members, who used a Stinger against the team. The missiles detonated the high explosives belowdecks, destroying the freighter. The Joes survive the explosion, and manage to interrogate one terrorist before he dies. They get one word out of him, a lead to their supplier: "Cobra." Appearances *Beach Head *Duke *Flint *Torpedo |creatures= |events= *Painted Horse |locations= *Bulgaria *Ceylon *Macedonia *Liberia *Sweden *Turkey **Istanbul ***Hayadarpasa Ltd Shipping Yard *United States of America **Tampa **The Pit |organizations= *Cobra *G.I. Joe *Hayadarpasa Ltd *NATO *U.S. Customs *Zogc Militia |species= *Human |vehicles= *''Benin Pearl *Zodiac |technology= *Firearm *Stinger *Thermite *XM-84 Stun Grenade |miscellanea= }} Quotes Trivia G.I. Joe references *First appearances of Duke, Beach Head, Flint, and Torpedo. *First appearance of G.I. Joe team. *First mention of Cobra. In Or Out? Plot Conrad Hauser meets with a superior officer in a classified location. On the table before them is a disassembled pistol. The officer asks Hauser a question. "Are you in or out?" With no idea of anything beyond the question, or even why he's there, Hauser questions both the purpose of the meeting, and the officer's identity. He calls himself Hawk, stating that they don't use rank in this place, and asks Hauser why ''he thinks the meeting is taking place. Hauser begins to mention a hostile interception of a supply convoy in Trucial, but Hawk interrupts him. Everything they say is off the record, and Hauser should learn to avoid mentioning proper names and place-names aloud. Hawk begins recounting the incident, paraphrasing from the citation for a Purple Heart and a Silver Star. When Hauser comments he already has a Silver Star and two Purple Hearts, Hawk comments that these two awards are posthumous. Not liking the turn of events, Hauser moves to leave. Hawk begins to reassemble the pistol, and repeats the question. Hawk refuses to answer any of Hauser's questions. Hauser tells Hawk he's in. Hawk congratulates him, hands him the pistol and tells him to deny everything about the meeting. His old name no long exists, and he has a new one: Duke. Duke asks Hawk if he was meant to shoot him if he opted out. Hawk tells Duke that they're the good guys. Appearances *Hawk |creatures= |events= *Convoy ambush in Trucial |locations= *Trucial *United States of America **Spokane |organizations= *G.I. Joe |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= *Firearm *Improvised Explosive Device *Rocket Propelled Grenade |miscellanea= *Purple Heart *Silver Star }} Quotes Trivia G.I. Joe references *First appearance of Hawk. *Before he is cut off, Duke mentions a country called "Trucial." In the ''A Real American Hero comic series, Trucial Absymia is a fictious Middle Eastern country. Deep Cover Plot G.I. Joe undercover agent Chuckles reflects on his previous deep cover assignments while delivering Polonium-210 to the local mafia in a former Soviet country. The deal goes sour when the mafia try and kill Chuckles, but he is saved by a pair of individuals who have been tracking his underworld movements and wish to hire him. Chuckles reports in to Hawk about the meeting. Hawk tells him his contact will meet him with final orders and codes. Radio silence is to be maintained until he is pulled out. Appearances *Hawk *Skelton |creatures= |events= |locations= *Colombia *Laos *Tallinn **Falgi *United States of America |organizations= *G.I. Joe *Taliban |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= *C4 *Firearm *Knife |miscellanea= *Polonium-210 }} Quotes Trivia G.I. Joe references *First appearance of Chuckles. Cover gallery GIJoe0 CvrB.jpg|Cover B. Art by Jonboy Meyers, colors by Tom Smith and Scott Kester GIJoe0 CvrRI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Robert Atkins GIJoe0 CvrRI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Ben Templesmith Notes and references Category:G.I. Joe (2008) comics Category:G.I. Joe: Origins comics Category:G.I. Joe: Cobra comics